Dark One's Kingdom
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: Serenity comes into her kingdom. Saturn is -however- not allowed to remain. Saturn and two loyal scouts go to another dimension to bring peace. They are seperated and trained as special agent. In a desprate attempt to bring peace and end Majdi Maiya's rul
1. Part P: Author Brief

Dark One's Kingdom

Dark One's Kingdom

Prologue: Author Brief

By: Princess Raye Fire

Hotaru and Usagi are the balance, the balance of light and dark, good and evil, life and death. When the Queen of Life comes into her kingdom she has a choice to make, dealing with her first soldier, the Princess of Darkness. She may either A.) Lock the Deathly One in Stone Hibernation, like all the Queens before her, or B.) Send her to resolve a war and have her own kingdom…

Ten years ago Hotaru and 2 faithful Senshi leave Crystal Tokyo. They are trained as secret agents for the colonies; they forget each other and their mission. Hotaru is ordered to allow herself to be captured by a fledgling OZ. 

In AC 195, Oz is destroyed but the men of the backward base do not give up and keep their prisoner on their forsaken island.

In AC 196 Majdi-Maya Kushrinada is not defeated. The Gundam Boys and Zechs Marquis fall back after the death of Noin and align themselves with the Doctors once more.

In AC 198, in a last resort maneuver a Gundam Pilot is ordered to bring Hotaru out of captivity. During her time as a prisoner Hotaru remembered. Can she be trained back to her fighting trim? Will she even agree to fight? Will she find her team?

Author X-tra: I haven't decided who the other 2 senshi are, I haven't decided the pairs, and I haven't decided the Gundam names either. I this is the most reader friendly ficcy I've written. You can choose it all, with a few limitations. Obviously no Usagi or Mamoru and 1 inner, 1 outer.

Now GO! Read part 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Never have and probably never will. Darn the luck.


	2. Part One: Escape

Dark One's Kingdom

Dark One's Kingdom

Part 1: The Rescue

By: Princess Raye Fire

He ran along the corridor, dodging bullets and downing guards. He had been given a mission and was going to accomplish it. He had to get in, plant charges, save a captured secret agent, and use the agent's plan of escape. He was in and he had set the charges for 10 minutes. Now he had to find cell number 693.

671, 699, 697, 695…awe, there.

He shot one guard and made the other open the door.

-- -- -- -- 

She sat in a white room with a woman. The woman was one of the Light Queens; she wore a dress of the finest white silk and had silver hair with 2 buns that had pigtails coming from them. She had kind but sad blue eyes.

She -the first woman- was but a girl. She had a white bodysuit on with a short purple skirt and sailor collar. She was holding a stave, it had a large ebony-colored handle made of the finest metal alloy anywhere and a 'G' shaped blade sharp enough to slice a hair if one fell on it and large enough to reach it's master's thigh on its own.

She noticed the Queen was carrying a pink wand. The top was a golden Crescent Moon and the purest silver crystal in the Kingdom.

'The Crescent Moon Wand,' she thought, 'what do you want to bet she doesn't come to meet the other Scouts with that.' --A light flashed and the girl got the impression of cold, solitude, and…stone sleep. -- --Another light flashed and a younger, kinder Queen was speaking with a younger, unarmored version on the dark girl. The girl nodded, she excepted a mission from her Queen. She and the other 2 Scouts, who she couldn't remember, were to go to Another Place.

There was more in her memory. Five men, training, numbers, codes, and missions. Being ordered, on one mission, to be captured. She understood the need for an inside person and someone to hamper the enemy's perception of them. But the beatings were more than she had expected.

Her well-trained ears caught the slip and whir of the cell door opening, but she didn't react to the man at the door.

"Well, come on." He said impatiently. It was not what she expected, her sounded young. Normally bloodying her was left as an honor to the accomplished military veterans. He had black hair pulled into a dark ponytail in back and black eyes. When she stood, he was about 4 inches taller than she and couldn't be over 19.

"Hurry, Woman. We do not have all day…" She didn't quicken her pace, not even a step. "Do you want out of here or do you want extended reservations?"

She quickened, when she reached him they walked down the corridor in silence. They were beside a closet when the shots rang out. They did the only sensible thing an out numbered duo could do. They hid the closet.

-- -- -- -- 

Wufei stood in the doorway. "Do you want out of here or do you want extended reservations?"

He stared at the agent he had come to rescue. He was nasty. With ragged clothes, bloody, dirty, matted, long hair, and long, untrimmed, broken nails.

They exited and made their way down the halls. They had almost reached the hangar when barricaded soldiers opened fire on them.

The duo jumped into a near by closet.

"This is nuts!" The agent cried in a scratchy voice. "We do not have time for this!" The agent grabbed Wufei's sword and jumped back into the hallway. He caught a bullet on the blade and the metal dented. "What kind of crap is this?"

"They told me to tell you the budget really sucked this year."

"No shit! That's it we go get my toys." She screamed as she ran down the hall and struck the men down.

The agent then continued down the hall and took a left where she should have taken a right. The agent stopped at a vault labeled. 'Top Secret: Clearance Alpha 6' Translation: PlayRoom.

She swiped the card she had taken off the dead guard back at the Cell and typed in a number she had memorized ten years ago. The door clicked and whirred as it opened. She disappeared and reappeared with 4 duffel bags in her arms and wearing another on her back backpack style. She went in again after dropping the four on the floor and came back again with 2 more and a big stick with a 'G' shaped blade on the end.

She threw him a wallet filled with what looked like credit cards. "You drive."

She led him to a secret hanger. Inside was a Gundam. It had white arms and legs with black and purple armor, shoes, and helmet. He used the drawstring and climbed in the cockpit while she climbed into a hidden compartment.

One thing was for sure. This Gundam made Nataku look short and HeavyArms look thin.

Needless to say they got out, the base went boom, and they made it back to the apartment the Gundam Pilots and Zechs were sharing on L-1.

Author's Brief: Hey, remember, You can decide Gundam names, Gundam looks, which Scouts were faithful to Hotaru, and the pairings! Come on, you know you want to.


	3. Part Two: Meet the Family...ER...Pilots

Dark One's Kingdom

Part 3: Meeting the Family…ER…Pilots

By Princess Raye Fire

The Winners of the pole are:

-Inner Loyalist:

-Rei 10 

-Outer Loyalist:

-Haruka 10 

-Pairs:

-Hotaru/Duo 6 

-Rei/Heero 4

-Haruka/Wufei 2

-Gundam Names:

-Hotaru:

Shinigami 

-Rei

DragonFlame 

-Haruka

SolarWind 

On to da fic!

Wufei and the agent made it to the apartment by about noon the next day. The house was empty. The other Pilots had probably gone about their routines.

That meant Quatre was shopping -groceries, clothes, toiletries, and parts, tools- humanitarian minorities that could keep the team supplied and running efficiently.

Duo working the junkyard with Trowa -and usually Wufei- to keep them out from under suspicion.

Heero and Zechs were working the labs with the Doctors. Wufei had just left them practically drooling over the New Gundam. They were arguing about who would pilot it, as if The Agent wouldn't want it.

Hotaru, who was carrying all seven of her bags, turned to look at him. "I am laying siege to the bathroom. I shall be out once at least 5 years of dirt are off my hide." 

She then entered the bathroom and dropped her bags on the floor, when he was going to protest she said, "They are mine until I give them out, I will not have you snooping." She closed and locked the door. "And you can show me my room later."

Wufei heard the Hot water start and turned toward the kitchen. 

Their apartment had three mid-sized bedrooms, one small kitchen; one full bathroom -each bedroom had a smaller one with a shower cubicle. The place was crowded with six of them, with seven that meant close quarters.

They'd manage. He would put the new man with Heero and Duo. The silent one wouldn't complain, and Duo would like having free excess to a new person to annoy. How would the new man handle Duo?

He shrugged. Heero wouldn't let anything happen to his partner. It would complicate the mission.

Quatre was the first one home, than Zechs and Heero, than Trowa and Duo.

Trowa and Zechs took over the Kitchen to generate enough stuff to feed the other Pilots (DUO) and the new roommate.

The moment Zechs pulled out the Pork chops and the pilots were around the table, munching happily a shadow graced the doorway.

Wufei was the first to spot her. She had glistening hair that was so black it looked purple and still crimped from the washing and so long it trailed after her on the floor. She was about 5'1/2" with beautiful purple eyes. She was wearing black short shorts and a black tank top. The shorts emphasized her legs and bare feet and the black made her look pale and delicate. She was china-doll pale, but somehow her skin managed to still have the golden coloring Wufei's had.

Heero also saw her and pulled a gun. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"

She looked at him. "I am Tomoe Hotaru and your friend gave me a get out of jail free card." She said as she sat at the empty chair and began eating.

Zechs studied her. "You're the pilot of that Gundam?"

"Yes."

"What's so special about it?"

She frowned, that had been random. "What do you mean?" 

"We can't access the piloting programs from the Cockpit. How do you pilot it? From where do you pilot it? Is it some kind of high bread to Doll technology?"

She laughed. "No, It is no Doll. The Suit is only as good as the Pilot. AND I pilot it from the…ah~ha I'll just keep that to my self. But I'll give you a hint. It is the biggest step forward in Virtual Reality -ever."

"The doctors mentioned a team…?"

"Yes. I have a team of three. Myself and two other female warriors. That is all I can say, presently."

"Why?"

"I don't know if we are being spied on…"

"We are secure." Heero said gruffly.

"You might be, but I answer my own questions on safety." She moved the hair back from her face to reveal a scratched, scared, and bruised face, hand, arm, neck, thigh, and calf. "And I trust no one. Not since _it _happened."

The other pilots nodded and got back to their meals. But Duo, who sat in his seat across the table from her, some how knew she was referring to something else. He didn't know what, but he'd find out. For now, though, he'd keep his peace.

Author Brief: And for those of you who want male/male, female/female pairings. I apologize, I don't want to offend you but I've do not like writing those. If couples were meant to be anything but male/female it would have been Adam and Steve, not Adam and Eve. 0-0 Again no offense is intended over my squeamishness. 

What do you think of the quote? "Time changes by the second"? 


	4. Part Three: Earth...

Dark One's Kingdom

Part 3: Earth…

By Princess Raye Fire

She ran down the halls. When she woke up that morning, she knew. Something had happened.

It was dark. Much too Dark. Mars and Uranus meet her and three corridors converged.

After what seemed like 30 minutes they finally came upon the throne room. It took the three of them to open one of the 30-foot doors. They could never have been prepared for what was held behind that door.

Their fellow scouts were there. Not one of them was whole.

-- -- -- -

Across space three voices rang out simultaneously. "Minako! Makato! Ami! Michiru! Mamoru! Serenity! Setsuna! Rini!"

-- -- -- -

Duo awoke from a sound sleep. Any one watching him wouldn't have known, of course. Years of practice helped him learn. It also taught him to awaken by tiny things. Little minute things that broke the normal cycle. Something was up.

He opened his eyes, soundlessly he rolled up on his side to look around.

Hotaru was having trouble sleeping. She was tossing, turning and struggling in her sleep. He'd had dreams that had that effect on him, dreams of fierce battles or bloody raids that would leave him shaking and jumpy for days. Normally, though, Heero was there.

Heero was his best friend. And he -as far as he knew- was Heero's only friend. But then, being a cold 'Perfect Soldier' can have that effect on your social life.

Hotaru was muttering names. They started softly, whispering. "minako…Makoto…Ami" Her voice became slightly higher, up to a talking volume. "Michi*grunt *…Moru…Renity *sob *"

Duo was in motion before he knew what to do. "Su-Na!" She screamed. He was on her cot, with her in his lap, trying to comfort her -or wake her- before he ordered his feet to move. "Ri-NEE!"

-- -- -- --

"Su-Na! RI-NEE!" Hotaru felt some one shaking her. She stiffened in her bed. The pilots were all in the tiny room, around her cot and starring at her.

There were warm arms around her and tears on her face. She traced the arms back to Duo who was beside her on the bed. "Duo-chan." she sniffled. "We-we ha-ave t-t-to go to Earth, Duo-chan. Gundams and all. Do-duo-chan…" she couldn't hold it in any more. She broke into another bought of tears on his bare shoulder. It just felt right.

There was a hand on her shoulder, then another one, then someone was hugging her back.

She pulled back, away from Duo.

Trowa was on the bed behind her, lending his body heat to keep her warm in the space-cooled apartment. Both Quatre and Wufei had a comforting arm, enveloping her and the other two in two half-hugs. Heero was making travel arrangements -including fake papers. And Zechs? He was packing the other boys' things and stuffing her bags into trunks.

They were moving. Going to Earth, because a fellow team member said so.

Hotaru let herself relax in the nest of friends. They barely knew each other, but they were a team. A family brought together not by common blood, but common experiences and a goal, and THAT was all that mattered.

-- -- -- --

That same day, about 8 A.M. the Id's and shuttle tickets came in, now they had to learn the personalities.

Heero and Trowa were going to be twins, James and John Anders. Heero put in green contacts while Trowa died his hair a darker color. They would go straight to Houston, Texas and catch a baseball game -their reason for travel. And then hopscotch their way to Juuban.

Quatre and Zechs would be traveling as a father/son duo, Justyn and Darian Rhoades. They would go to London, England for a 'vacation', then travel to Japan also. They dressed in slightly casual suits, young corporate America at its best.

Duo and Hotaru went right to Japan as a newly-wed couple going to meet the parents. Wufei was with them, playing the pissed of brother that had 'fetch me' duty. Wufei and Hotaru dressed in proper Chinese apparel. Wufei just dressed as he did when he was 15. Hotaru put on a matching dress with blue embroidered flowers on it and put in black contacts to match Wufei better. Duo wore a gray flight suit with a greasy rag sticking out of one pocket and a cap that he hid his hair under.

They would all meet up in 2 weeks, in an old park. From there they would travel to a place Hotaru picked…

Author Brief: Yeah the false identities are a little on the Cheesy side, but they serve their purpose.

P.S. I don't own anything except my interpretations and plot and adaptations and…

That was short but I don't want to give too much away too soon. hehehehe


End file.
